November 2023
November 2023 During the month of November, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches, 2 Europa League matches and 1 EFL Cup match. Europa League Group Stage: MD4 SK Rapid Wien Post-match Interview "When four goals fly in within the first 25-minutes, you start to anticipate that perhaps the match is going to be one of those games where you see another five or seven. That's certainly been the case with our recent form, yet the game dried up from that moment until they managed to pull back a goal at the end of the game. But it never really looked like slipping from our grasp and we're now qualified for the knockout stages! Ideally, we can relax on the remaining two games and try some experimental tactics, but we absolutely want to come out of group L in first place. Only once we have hit that target will we consider a different approach. Until then, we will continue to expect big performances from Danny Welbeck and Rhian Brewster to get us there. Both were unplayable today and it is a pleasure to see two generations of forwards connecting so well together!" Premier League: MD12 Manchester City Post-match Interview "That worked out well! After the Leicester result, we wanted to restore confidence by taking 3-points from a team of Cities quality. Though it was quite unlike us, we just sat deep and played for the break. When Callum has space to run into, it's effectively a guaranteed 1-on-1. Today his hattrick was the perfect cap to what has been a brilliant month or so for him. It was a poor mistake from Ruben Blanco that gifted the goal to Geubbels and it made for a nervy half hour. But we sat deep and defended well. I am so, so pleased for them all! With Southampton and Crystal Palace left in the league for the month, there is no reason why we can't take 6-points and keep our momentum going at the top of the table!" Premier League: MD13 Southampton Post-match Interview "What goes around, comes around. We sat deep and frustrated City and now Southampton has done the same to us. We struggled to move the ball around quick enough to create any gaps and we hardly had an opportunity of our own to hit them on the break. Overall, it was a deeply frustrating game for us and one we had hoped to take 3-points from. James returned from his injury lay-off and scored the goal to pull us level. It had to be him! But as we gain a player from injury, we lost Sigurdsson midweek to a training injury. He'll be out for about 2-months and I think we will really miss his creativity. We'll make do but it does mean someone is going to have to step-up!" Europa League Group Stage: MD5 KAA Gent Post-match Interview "I am disappointed. We have this game under our control and we let them build momentum towards the end of the half and pull back a result at the death of the game. Thankfully, results elsewhere were in our favour and we're officially through to the next round as leaders of the group. Perhaps it's this complacency that let this happen. If we play like that in the knockouts, we are going to get knocked out very early. Rhian continued his fine form with another hattrick! Honestly, he is really pushing Mounie all the way. Pretty soon it will be impossible not to start him in the league. Mounie hasn't found the net since the beginning of last month, though he is still important to our attack. I think it is only fair that Brewster gets a shot if he keeps on performing like this!" Premier League: MD14 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "We're at the point now where I am starting to get concerned again. We have been playing terrific all season but since the Leicester result, who are now only 4 points behind us, we've lost a certain arrogance. This match was effectively a loss if not for Ruben Blanco making the last-minute penalty save. This is just not the standard we have set for ourselves and if we are not careful, the fixture pileup over December could see us lose momentum at the top of the table. Now we have a huge game against Manchester United in the EFL Cup to handle. It's one we're very excited about but it still isn't a priority competition for us. We'll play the best we can with the team that's out there, but we won't be distraught if we lose." EFL Cup: Quarter-final Manchester United Post-match Interview "In the end, that wasn't a bad game for us. United's depth and overall quality meant that we had to work hard to create a chance and even then, we still had De Gea to beat. We can only do so much but it wasn't to be. With the month now at a close, December is going to be huge for us. It's important for us then that we start off on the front foot which means giving Burnley a good run for their money. Paulinho has returned from his loan last season and we are wary of his threat. I want the perfect performance from us. We suspect Mark James has broken a bone in his foot. If so, he could be out for a few months. We're looking very light now so we may have to evaluate our options by recalling one of the kids or even promoting directly from the academy. Whichever provides the most direct solution to our problem." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review November was not one of our best months. Our early season momentum hit a slight speed bump and despite playing out a fantastic game with City, we consequently struggled to defend well and hold leads. Though we dropped points, we remain ahead of everyone else in the league by a small margin that could easily be lost if we are not careful. On an individual basis, Rhian Brewster and Callum Hudson-Odoi were on a mission to see how could score the most! Ultimately, it was tied at four-all. But in the background, Ward-Prowse returned from his injury and just got on with his task. Scoring crucial goals and keeping the supply engine running, he currently sits second in the assists table (3 behind our very own Mounie) whilst being sixth in the top scorers league. We simply can't afford to lose him again to any long-term injury! We finally wrapped up the Europa League group by finishing top of the table with a game in hand. Here's how it looks at the end of November: It hasn't been perfect and there is clearly room for improvement, but we have had a fantastic run and it would be a shame to not end on a high note once we play Porto at the start of next month. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month For us, it needs to be James Ward-Prowse. He really brings the extra X-factor to the team. A silent leader. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.